James first Kiss
by Jiles
Summary: James krijgt zijn eerste kus en in dit verhaal lees je hoe zijn broertje Albus en de rest van zijn familie daar op reageert.


**James first kiss.**

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermelien, Bill, Fleur en Teddy staan op het perron te wachten tot de zweinstein express komt. De kinderen komen terug van school voor het vieren van kerstmis. Na vijf minuten komt de trein aan rijden en stroomt het perron langzaam vol. Albus en Roos zijn als eerst de trein uit en Albus omhelsd zijn moeder blij en Roos geeft Hermelien een kus.

Dan komen James en Fred ook naar buiten. James heeft met Lia gezoend zegt Albus zacht en James kijkt Albus boos aan.

Rot joch zegt James boos.

James zegt Ginny streng en Albus moet lachen en omhelsd zijn vader.

James heeft met Lia gezoend zegt Albus dan tegen Teddy.

Albus houd je kop zegt James.

Weet je ook eens hoe het voelt zegt Albus dan lachend en hij springt weg omdat James hem schopt.

James ophouden en Albus hou jij je mond zegt Harry dan.

Waarom krijg ik altijd de schuld zegt James boos en hij loopt weg. Teddy kijkt hem na en kijkt dan na Victoire die ook de trein uit komt. Ze omhelsd haar ouders en dan loopt ze naar Teddy toe. Teddy lacht en omhelsd haar dan.

Heey zegt Victoire lachend en Teddy kijkt haar aan.

Heey zegt Teddy glimlachend en dan kijkt hij naar Louis en Dominique die aan komen lopen en hun ouders blij omhelzen.

Waar zijn mijn ouders eigenlijk? vraagt Fred en hij kijkt naar Roxanne die aan komt lopen en ook verbaasd kijkt. Lucy en Molly lopen achter Roxanne aan en kijken ook verbaasd.

Jullie ouders zijn al bij opa en oma samen met Hugo en Lily zegt Bill.

Zullen we gaan iedereen is er zegt Ron dan. Ze lopen met zijn alle terug naar de poort en zien dan net james verdwijnen.

Wat heeft hij? vraagt Louis.

Hij is chagrijnig want blijkbaar kan Lia slecht zoenen zegt Albus dan. Louis moet lachen en zegt: ze passen wel goed bij elkaar.

Ik vind het zielig voor Lia zegt Albus dan en Ginny kijkt hem streng aan.

Albus ga jij even bij Roos zitten anders ben ik bang dat je het niet overleeft zegt Harry. Ja leuk zegt Albus en hij loopt met Roos naar hun auto. Teddy loopt naar Harry en Ginny en kijkt dan naar James die tegen de auto aan staat. Harry doet de auto open en gaat achter het stuur zitten.

We gaan met zijn alle naar opa en oma zegt Harry.

O gezellig zegt James chagrijnig. Na een kwartier rijden zijn ze bij het Nest. James stapt als eerst uit en loopt naar binnen.

James zegt lily blij en ze loopt naar haar broer toe.

Heey lil zegt hij een beetje boos.

Wat is er aan de hand? vraagt mevrouw Wemel dan. Niks zegt james en zonder nog iets te zeggen loopt hij naar boven. De rest komt nu ook binnen en ze begroeten elkaar allemaal.

Wat is er met James? vraagt mevrouw Wemel verbaasd.

Hij heeft gezoend zegt Albus lachend. Met Lia en nu is het uit. Het is echt zielig voor Lia dat ze met zo'n stomme jongen moet zoenen.

Albus dit is de laatste keer zegt Ginny streng.

Ik zeg alleen maar... Albus ziet de blik van zijn moeder en houdt dan zijn mond.

Oké ik vertelde het alleen maar en hij gaat zitten. Iedereen gaat ergens zitten en praat wat. Na een kwartier komt James weer naar beneden en Ginny zegt: kom eens. James loopt naar haar toe en vraagt boos: wat is er?

Wat is er met jou? vraagt Ginny dan.

Niks zegt James en hij wil weg lopen maar ginny pakt zijn hand.

Ik vind het gewoon niet leuk dat Albus dat weer moet gaan zeggen tegen iedereen zegt james.

Je moet juist blij zijn als je voor het eerst zoent zegt Ron die het ook hoorde. Nou en dan gaat het gelijk uit zegt James.

Nou dat is toch ook maar beter, het is toch ook niet leuk om voor de rest van je leven met dezelfde vrouw opgescheept te zitten zegt Ron zacht.

Bedoel je daar iets mee? vraagt Hermelien lachend.

Nee hoor zegt Ron lachend.

En het kan nog erger zegt Ginny en ze geeft james een kus.

Hoezo? vraagt James verbaasd.

Ginny en Ron moeten lachen en kijken dan naar Harry. Nou zegt Harry lachend en Ron zegt: je vader was bijna twee jaar verliefd op een meisje, zoende er mee en toen was het ook over.

Twee jaar verspilt van je leven zegt Ginny dan. Ze moeten allemaal lachen en James gaat bij Fred zitten. Harry kijkt nog steeds boos naar Ginny en Ron en zegt dan: ik weet ook nog wel iets leuks over jullie.

Oké ma wat gaan we eten? vraagt ginny gelijk en dan moeten ze weer allemaal lachen.

En zo bleef het de hele vakantie, soms wat ruzie maar meestal veel plezier...

_**Einde**_

_**Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden.**_

_**Please review! 3**_


End file.
